Salvation of the Fallen
by Ashen Ravenwing
Summary: Spike has found his way back to LA... back to Angel, yet their long absence from each other has only strengthened the rift that separates them both emotionally and physically...
1. Prologue

__

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

****

Prologue

Spike couldn't believe he was standing in this doorway again. That he was in LA, at Angel's office, and in trouble once more. It had never been in his nature to depend on others for help or comfort... Especially his grandsire. Their last encounter hadn't been under the best of circumstances either... what with the whole torturing bit. He was surprised, to say the least, that Angel hadn't thrown away his new sense of forgiveness and redemption to skin him alive as soon as he'd regained his strength... The blonde sighed inwardly at the memory which was still so crisp in his mind that he could still hear his 'masters' cries of agony, smell his blood mixing with the damp scent of aged plaster. Spike shivered, shaking his head to rid himself of the inner visions.

" So... You going to tell me why you're here Spike? Or just stand there bleeding on my doorstep all night?"

Angel looked down at the battle worn vampire, grimacing slightly at the deep lashings that marred the peroxide blonde's face and chest making it look like he'd picked a fight with a grizzly. Internally, the elder night breed felt a surge of satisfaction course through him at seeing his grandchilde put in his place... Especially after all the chaos he'd caused over the past years.

" I was thinkin' bout it pet... that is... unless you decided to be a gentleman and invite me in..?"

Spike smiled weakly, lifting a cigarette to his lips and cupping his hands around a match to light the cancerous stick. Although his punkish rebel style of clothing and ' I don't give a fuck' attitude seemed to complement his new set of lashings... Angel could see in the younger vampire's deep cornflower eyes that Spike was beat and exhausted. Though the dark brunette felt that his grandchilde could still pack quite a powerful punch against a human or lower class demon, the obvious droop in Spike's soft eyelids spoke far more clearly of his weariness.

" Spike... Don't address me like that... We're not friends..."

Angel growled the last statement with uninhibited malice, his dark eyes narrowing down at the younger man. Spike took a long pause, his softer eyes studying his grandsire with silent reserve. He took a few puffs on his fag before pulling out a long drag and holding it. Angel grit his teeth, getting agitated at the other man. Spike could feel the tension mounting between them and didn't particularly feel like throwing fists at the older night breed... Mostly because he knew without a doubt that at the moment, Angel could smash him to a bloody pulp. His gaze flickered down towards his steel-toed boots, and he mumbled softly.

" So... You gonna invite me in or not?"

" No."

Angel countered without hesitation. He knew Spike couldn't enter the hotel without permission. Call it the 'Vampire Rules of Conduct' if you would... Even though Angel lived within the walls of the abandoned hotel, his associates also made lodging of the old building and they were human. Well, most of them anyway... Fred didn't quite qualify... but Cordy, Wes, Gunn, and Connor did. Without permission, there might as well have been an anti- vampire force field at every entrance. Spike looked disappointed but covered up the obvious hurt expression with a seedy grin.

" Aw, c'mon mate... You wouldn't really turn away an injured man would ja?"

Spike took a tentative step forward only to receive a warning growl from Angel. He quickly stepped back again, his eyes a bit more wary.

" You're a vampire Spike... I'm not too worried. I'm sure your wounds will heal within a few hours... Though, your pride might take a bit longer, hn?" Angel spoke in the flat monotone voice that he knew grated on the younger man's nerves. The Brit pulledhislips backinto a crude and humorless grin, his azure eyes flashing. He rocked his bottom jaw from side to side, the brown filter of his cigarette rolling between his teeth before he pursed his lips back over it to take a thoughtful drag.

"Hn... yeh well.. I guess I had a few shots comin' eh mate? I didn't realize you were still so bloody sore about that whole 'torture' bit..."

Spike flinched as the door was suddenly slammed in his face. The vampire spit the butt of his fag out onto the damp pavement and ran a tapered hand through his bleached hair.

" Yeesh, guess I was wrong... Sodden twat..."

Spike growled with irritation, turning on his heel and stepping out into the light haze of rain that clung to the cool LA night air. He didn't know why he'd even bothered coming to Angel in the first place... They hadn't been particularly close in years.. not since China and the betrayal... Now that he thought back.. it may have been longer than that. Dru's disobedience, followed by Darla's death and resurrection as Drusilla's childe... only to be followed once more in death... It had all left Angel rather bitter... especially towards Spike. Though none of it had really been his fault, the 'redeemed' Angelus seemed to blame all of the events that had occurred on the young blonde. It wasn't fair... Bloody cruel actually... It hadn't always been that way between them... There had once been understanding, patience... even compassion... Spike felt the shiver run down his spine at remembering the old days... Days when Angelus still called upon him by his true name with tender fondness in his deep voice...

"Fucking 'ell... I need a stiff drink..."

He glanced around the deserted street, briefly watching the wet reflections of changing street lights dance across the rain soaked asphalt. He shook the droplets clinging to his bleached hair and hunched into his blazer, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned from the hotel that housed a man of too many painful memories and headed towards the nearest pub to loose himself at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey...


	2. Fool's Paradise

__

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

****

Fool's Paradise

" Well well well... Look what the rain washed in..."

Spike cringed at the dusky voice that chided over his shoulder. He bristled further as the warthog type demon slumped into the barstool beside him.

" You look like fresh carrion bloodsucker... Good enough to eat."

The creatures wide maw was slick and oozing with saliva, large dagger-like tusks protruding from it's bottom jaw and it's round wet nostrils flaring as it scented the blonde.

" That so? Too bad for us that I'm kosher, eh mate?"

Spike grumbled back without amusement. The vampire tilted back his shot, letting the burning sting tickle his throat. It wasn't blood... but it kept him steady for awhile until he could find someone for dinner... The hairy beast let out a series of snorts and grunts that Spike assumed was laughter. It clasped a cloven hoof type appendage over the leather of Spike's jacket covered shoulder, giving a slight squeeze. It's dark beady little eyes stared with obvious foul intention at the young night breed, small pointy ears twitching.

" Come now pretty one... I'm sure we could have some 'fun' if you made an exception this one time..."

The boar demon leaned forward quickly, dragging a slick tongue along the groove of one of Spike's healing gashes on his cheek. Spike reeled in disgust, throwing the pig back off the stool and sending it tumbling to the bar floor. Lifting a hand to his face, the blonde let out an enraged roar as he wiped away the wet trail.

" How dare you, you bloody swine!" No one touches me with that kind of familiarity unless i want them to! Filthy pig!"

Spike felt his face shift into the mask of the demon within, his fangs bared and eyes blazing. The smaller demon squealed in protest, standing back onto it's hoofed feet to stand off against the younger vampire. Although short and stalky in comparison to the tall and lean blonde, Spike knew better then to take the boar demon for granted. Those large tusks alone could deal out some lethal damage... Not to mention that this particular race of animorphs were known to be quite resilient in a battle.

Spike easily slid into one of his many martial arts stances, tilting his body profile to the hairy demon so as to best block body blows and create the most amount of counter movement. His foot pushed forward a bit to balance himself in a classic 90 degree 'L' shape. The demon which possessed him grinned maliciously, edgy for another fight despite his physical body already aching from his last rumble with a gang of Bardock demons. He felt all manners of eyes on him... human, demon, spirit, and even a few sparse animorphs that happened to be in the joint. His attention was lazily drawn back to his quarry as the boar demon screeched strings of curses at the vampire. It's cloven hoof stamped the floor impatiently and it let out a wild battle cry before charging at Spike.

The next moment was a blur of movement that all happened so fast that it made even Spike's head spin just a little. When the bar quieted down again the boar demon was once more on the floor, pinned under the knee of a stunning brunette. The fem looked like a model, but with better curves that were full and spoke of true female essence. Her smooth skin was the color of honey cream and her almond shaped eyes as bright and glowing as a harvest moon in the heat of an October night when in the arms of a new lover... She looked human enough, but the strength in her toned muscles and the predatory stance she held over the struggling pig all spoke otherwise.

" Not bad luv... Though it's a bit of a chip off m' shoulder to be shown up by a woman like this..."

Spike smirked as he relaxed, resting his hands casually on his waist. The brunette looked back at him, eyes flashing with a playful challenge and a smug smile pulling at the corners of her lush lips.

" Believe us Sir William... but it was hardly our intention to offend you by this... interruption. If we have, we do apologize..."

The blonde turned at the smooth and richly accented voice. His cornflower eyes widened a bit at seeing an animorph he hadn't noticed earlier emerge from the shadows. The male was tall and built... but hardly classifiable as burly... He came up at about 5'11"... A good two inches on the vampire, and the two long gazelle type horns sprouting from his head added at least another five inches to his height making him look quite threateningly large. An ash gray fur pelt covered the visible parts of his body, a black furred mask that resembled the markings of the African Oryx Spike had seen many years ago structured this new creatures wolfish head and maw. Heavy split hooves clomped on the hard floor while a long whipish tail swung lazily behind him and a pair of large leathery wings flexed and relaxed back down against his trench coat. He was stunning looking in his uniqueness, even among his own race.

Spike shook his head at stop staring at the strangely elegant male. he blinked, face still holding the demon facade.

" H-how? How do you know my name...?"

The vampire stepped back as the new creature moved further in to the light The beast smiled softly, lifting his pawed hands up in a non threatening manner.

" We know much about you... You are William the Bloody. Childe of Drusilla the Dark, and grandchilde of Angelus the Betrayer..."

A murmur rose through the bar at the mention of Angel's name. Though the demon Angelus may have been laying dormant within, Angel was still a feared and despised member of the hell spawn community. Spike grit his teeth in anger. More than the comments he could hear, the fact that this creature seemed to know more about him than he would desire put him on edge.

" Alright... you've got my attention 'beast boy'... What do you want with me?"

A shill scream broke out followed by the chilling snap of bone. Both Spike and the male he'd been conversing with looked back at the toned fem as she stood up from the now slaughtered boar demon. The young night breed cocked a curious eyebrow at her and she shrugged as she walked past Spike to stand beside the other male.

" He started to feel me up... So I taught him a lesson..."

Spike let out a snort of laughter at her total lack of finesse... The bint was blunt... and deadly too... Quite the turn on actually. Spike looked at the two.

" Just who the bloody hell are you people!"

The male stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

" My friend, William the Bloody, I am Abyssinian, and this lovely creature at my side,"

He straightened up and gestured back at the fem.

" This is Kahlja. She is princess and the heir to the Vorreck tribe."

Spike sat back on a barstool, all too aware of the silence that had fallen over the bar and all the eyes that were on them.

" Vorreck tribe? The lycanthropes? I thought they'd all been wiped out in the wars years ago..."

The night breed thought back to those ancient battles, the most recent of which had taken place in Ireland on the land of which Stone Henge would one day stand. Stories told by the druids that would now stand as mere myth and folklore in today's world... Angelus had often retold stories of these ancient wars fought between the lycanthropes and the vampires... Sworn enemies by some long forgotten misunderstanding between the two racial tribes... He flashed a glance at Kahlja, noting her tension as she too must have been reminiscing. He felt a bit bad, knowing that his own 'kind' had fared far better then hers... Vampires could multiply far more quickly, while lycanthropes, unlike werewolves, were born shape shifters and could not simply bite a mortal in order to strengthen their numbers... And although known to have substantial life spans, they were still mortal. In the end, it was only a matter of time before their numbers had been decimated by the vampire clan...

Abyssinian cleared his throat and nodded.

" Uh... well... yes, many were... Only a few spare remain... However, that subject is not the matter on which we have sought you out Sir William."

" Jeeze mate, just call me Spike would ja? the whole 'formality' thing is kinda freakin' me out here... I haven't been called Sir nothin' in over 140 years, and I prefer it stay that way if it's all the same to you pet..."

The animorph blinked curiously, but nodded his head in agreement, if not full understanding.

" Very well 'Spike'... We have a proposition we'd like to offer you... an alliance or 'kinship' as it were... Our employer would like to hire your services... She requires you 'expertise'."

Abyssinian smiled almost impishly at the vampire, the air of a confident negotiator surrounding him. Spike perked up with interest.

" Alright mate... I'm officially listening..."


	3. Deceptive Heart

__

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

**__**

Deceptive Heart

Angel walked the streets of his city, jaw set, eyes hard, but mind swimming with a million thoughts. It had been three days since he'd turned Spike away in the rain. He hadn't felt bad about it, the stupid 'kid' had deserved a good slap in the face... and yet... Three days had passed and he hadn't been able to get the blonde out of his head. Spike suddenly being there at his door, needing help even though he would have never admitted to it... It brought up too many memories. Painful, hurtful, regretful memories.

The souled vampire shook his head, spraying water droplets. It was still raining... As if Spike had brought it with him and it wouldn't let up until the younger vampire left LA completely...

Angel frowned at that thought. As much as he despised Spike at times, the blonde was still his grandchilde, and his last surviving blood tie. They were family, so-to-speak, and had been trusted friends towards each other. Spike had been young and naive once, clinging to the emotions of the human heart like a babe to its blanket. 'Angelus' had found great pleasure in teaching him the ways of the vampire life... pushing his young pupil to his breaking point only to ease him back down into a comforting embrace... He used to love that young man... Used to...

A flashing neon sigh caught Angel's attention as he passed underneath it. He looked up at the pulsing club sign emblazed with the name Blood Moon, so named for the phenomenon when the waxing moon rose into the night sky as crimson as the life giving liquid that pulsed through the veins of all living things. Angel knew that he'd been in this establishment before. It was one of the local demon hangouts as well as a sanctuary to vampires in the daylight hours... it was also a good place to dig up information. He stepped to the side as a pair of Vestao demons sauntered inside, practically disrobing each other along the way. The female gave the vampire an inviting gaze, grinning with cat-like eyes glowing intensely. Angel blinked and countered with a scrutinizing look of his own. The male of the pair shot a seething glare at him, baring sharp teeth and flicking out a serpentine tongue in warning. Angel turned his head away, not particularly looking to pick a fight with a lower class demon.

After the couple entered, the brunette followed, hoping that the nightlife of the club would distract him. It didn't. Angel drew in a crisp breath at seeing all too familiar peroxide white/blonde hair and black leather making it's way through the crowded dance floor.

... Spike...

The younger blonde wove his way through the mass of gyrating bodies towards one of the many dimly lit booths near the back. He slid his blazer off his shoulders, a ripped-sleeve black and crimson accented tank top covering his toned torso underneath. Angel watched his misplaced grandchilde under the strobing lights of the nightclub, curious as to what Spike was doing there.

The brunette's dark eyes flashed as he watched the younger vampire slide into the booth next to a sultry fem and an unusual looking winged male. They seemed to be discussing something of some seriousness, but the sly grin that suddenly split Spike's lips entailed that whatever they were speaking of wasn't exactly legal. Angel's interest was further perked as he watched the unknown male slip a folded piece of paper across the table at Spike who, in turn, unfolded it to read it's contents and slid it into his pants pocket with an agreeing nod.

Angel growled as his pent up frustration at Spike mounted. He made his way down the entrance banister that he'd been standing on and wove his way over to his grandchilde. The winged male looked up first in surprise at seeing Angel's determined approach. The fem and Spike both turned their heads to look back over their shoulders to look at the 'intruder'. Spike seemed to be the most taken back his grandsire's presence.

" Angel..."

" Why are you still here Spike? I turned you away three days ago..."

The bleached blonde seemed to bristle at Angel's hard tone, his cornflower eyes flashing with anger. He turned from Angel, knowing it would infuriate the older man, and took another deep slug of his beer.

" Well I was going to ask you to join us pet... but I think you're a bit too uptight for our crowd tonight..."

" Spike!"

Angel barked his name, eyes blazing in rage. He grabbed the younger man's shoulder tight, physically turning him and leaning down so that they were uncomfortably close. Spike tried to shy away, but the brunette's grip on him held him in place.

" This is not your home Spike... You have no business being here, nor will I tolerate you doing business in my town... Go home Spike..."

The table fell into silence; the two vampires locked in a mental battle and the two animorphs watching in uncertain reserve. The heavily pulsing techno beat washed over them, seeming to thicken the very air around the four. Abyssinian cleared his throat to break the tension.

" Uh.. Excuse me... Mr..? Angel was it? I believe it is our fault for Spike still being in Los Angeles... We asked him to stay you see... Our employer has hired him and he claimed to have no lodging... So we gave him sanctuary from the sunlight in our home... I'm sorry if this has distressed -."

" Don't apologize for his pissy attitude Abyss! He has no right to confront me like this..."

Spike slammed the flat of his palms into Angel's chest, pushing him back a few feet so he could stand. He felt the change of his features into the demon's mask before realizing he'd even willed it out. Angel didn't change, but Spike hadn't expected him to...

" Just because you've decided to 'save' this city Angel, doesn't mean that we of the night don't have the right to be here! I'm not doin' no one no wrong you twat, so piss off!"

" Have you hunted?"

Angel hissed back between clenched teeth.

Spike's demon grinned maliciously, his bright eyes narrowing in devious delight.

" Oh my pet... You may have given up the old ways, but I continue to embrace my nature..."

" Stop calling me that! I've told you Spike... We are NOT friends!"

" But it wasn't always so Angel!"

Both paused, staring at each other in surprise at how worked up they'd become. Spike's expression softened as his face morphed back into it's human facade. The look of sorrow written on his features took Angel back in shock. The two animorphs stayed respectfully silent, their eyes down cast at the table to give the two men some form of 'privacy'. Spike stepped forward, an almost pleading look in his eyes. It unnerved Angel to have his grandchilde looking at him so pitifully.

" Angel... it wasn't always like this... We weren't always like this. We were mates once, you and I. we trusted each other... Cared about each other. Christ luv... don't you remember anything of the old days? Or have you forgotten about us completely?"

The older vampire looked down, his eyes closed and fists balled.

" I remember what I was... What I did in the past... Images I'd rather forget, but can't... A past I'm trying to atone for..."

" It's that bleedin' soul of yours! You are what you are Angel, you can't deny that!"

" I know that! Damn you Spike! I know what I am far too well! I know what I did and I'm not proud of it! I remember EVERYTHING Spike... Every... single... detail of that former life..."

Angel's voice cracked with his own inner agony, his head shaking as if trying to clear the very images that haunted him. Spike watched his grandsire with angry and pained eyes... His jaw set tight as he stared down at the other male ruefully.

" You remember him Angel... but not us. You think you know me...? Truth is luv; you know nothing about me... You've forgotten me because you chose to forget him. Angelus was the only man who truly knew me... the only man I ever trusted enough to let in. to let touch me as deeply as you once did... You didn't just abandon Angelus, mate... You abandoned me as well... You betrayed me long before I betrayed you in China."

Spike pushed past Angel, grabbing up his blazer on the way and storming out of the club. Abyssinian and the lovely fem slid out of the booth and quietly bowed their heads to Angel before heading out towards the street to follow the blonde. Angel started to breathe heavily, his lungs gulping down large amounts of air that he knew he didn't need. He collapsed into the seat his old companion had been sitting in a moment earlier, covering his face with his hand.

Why? Why was this emotional pain burning inside him? Spike's words had plunged into his soul as scorching and mercilessly as God's flaming sword itself... Had he truly forgotten everything? In disregarding is former self, in locking Angelus away deep inside himself. Had he locked away all those past memories as well? All he could ever recall about Spike and himself was bittersweet remorse... Always strife, and pain, and anger... He knew he'd once loved that man... His own. His William... But once the blonde had transformed himself into 'Spike'... all that tenderness seemed to have disappeared between them...Angel shuddered and slumped down further into the worn leather booth. He needed to work out the missing pieces of his past and was not yet ready to face his grandchilde again to get those answers... Angel figured that the records would be the best place to start. Perhaps Wes could be of more help. He'd have access to the Watchers records, and he knew that his own past was buried among the ancient archives. Angel pulled out his cell and punched the speed dial.

" Why hello Angel... Didn't expect you to be calling me... What can I do for you boss?"

Angel paused for a moment, Spike's harsh words ringing clear in his head. He looked down at his free hand, turning it to look at the vein beneath the wrist that pulsed with undead life... Same as Spike's... He took another shaky yet unnecessary breath.

" Hey Wes...? I-I think I really need your help right now... More than ever..."


	4. Black Sheep, White Raven

__

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

**__**

Black Sheep, White Raven

Spike glanced back over his shoulder at hearing his name called. He smiled wearily at the winged male, looking back down at the lit up cityscape from his perch on the rooftop.

" I thought I'd find you up here my friend... Would you like some company?"

Abyssinian let his eyes sweep over the tarred blacktop, the young vampires angry rampage evident in the amount of damage that had been done to anything and everything that wasn't bolted down to the roof... And even those that were had some considerable denting. Although it displeased him to have his roof mangled, Abyssinian admired the night breeds amount of self control to take his pain out on a collection of inanimate objects rather than any innocents who had more to loose then their basic shape. The demonic looking animorph walked up beside his recently acquired coworker. Spike didn't make any motion as to show that he even acknowledged his presence, but his body seemed to relax a bit.

"Hn... I'll take that as a yes then..."

He too looked out across the city, smiling softly.

" It's a beautiful night, yes Spike?"

There was silence, but the vampire inhaled an unnecessary breath to let out a sigh of response. Abyss nodded his head, accepting that these might be the closest to any answers he was going to get from the blonde this night. The two males stood in silence as the minutes floated by, enjoying each others presence more then any words that could have been spoken.

Spike blinked softly at the feel of claws wrapping over his shoulder. He glanced to the side, noticing that Abyssinian had curled his wing around him. He creased his brow in slight discontent at the comfort the other male was trying to offer.

" Abyss..."

" You two... You're not as different as you think...William."

Spike tensed slightly in surprise at the sudden calm seriousness in the animorphs voice. He looked at his teammate with searching cornflower eyes.

" W-what are you talking about...?"

Abyssinian turned slightly to stare down at the young vampire, seeming to soak him in through his deep two-toned eyes.

" You and Angel... You're not as different as you think."

Spike let out a scoffing laugh, shaking his head as he moved away from the animorphs embrace.

" Don' think so there mate... Angel and I, hn... We're as separate as the day and the night. He's the 'saved' one... and I'm the condemned."

The blonde sighed softly, looking down as he turned his back to the banister and leaned against it, arms propped up on the railing.

" Oh? You believe Angel to be one of the light and you of the darkness?"

Abyss half turned, watching his comrade thoughtfully.

" Bingo."

Spike pulled a fag from his blazer pocket and lit it, taking a deep drag. He closed his eyes for a moment as his nearly useless lungs held the smoke before releasing it into the coo; night air. The blondes soft blue eyes turned to the darkened sky, watching the stars dance in the patch of heaven that was exposed in the brief reprieve of rain. Abyssinian, too, looked towards the stars, his leathery wings flexing and tail flicking lazily at his hoofed feet.

" Why is it then... that Angel is running from himself, and you are not my friend?"

The blonde took pause, thinking about that as if questioning it for the first time. He looked at Abyss quizzically.

" Because he has a soul now... He's making amends for his past..."

Spike shrugged.

" Why else would he?"

" Hn... Why indeed."

Abyss smirked softly.

" What part of his past exactly is he trying to amend? Faults? Wrongs committed to others?"

" I guess you could call it that... His sins. He wants to redeem his now blackened soul."

Spike mused this fact as if it were sadly ironic.. Which, he supposed, in a way it was...

" And you're not? You've committed no sins Spike?"

The vampire had to laugh at that one.

" Tsh! Hardly! I've done things that would make the devil blush luv... But, I've got no soul... So I'm already damned. Nothing to redeem y'see?"

Abyss mad e a skeptical face.

" I wouldn't go that far..."

Spike took another drag on his cigarette, looking at Abyss curiously.

" What do you mean by that?"

" What I mean, dear friend, is that you're far more attached to your emotions than an other normal vampire... Especially to the emotions of the heart... Those type emotions die within most of your kind over time... Like they did in Angelus... but he's only just now getting them back. While you, Spike, have always retained yours... Your driving emotion of love. You need to feel love... Need to give and receive it... It is the emotion of which you feed off, of what you exist off... it is the same emotion that also feeds the soul. Do you see what I'm getting at here?"

There was silence between them, Spike watching Abyss with flashing crystal cut blue eyes. A cruel and almost mocking grin twisted the corner of the vampire's lips.

" You dare to think that I've somehow... 'reclaimed' my soul? Is that it Abyss?"

Abyssinian stared back at the other man in front of him unflinchingly.

" I'm saying... That perhaps you never lost it in the first place Spike..."

The demon cried out as he was suddenly flung back against the railing, pushed dangerously far over the edge of the barrier. His wings flapped frantically at the open air, trying to balance him as the demon-faced night breed above him trapped him in the strained position. Spike's hand lunged forward and grabbed hold of one of the ribbed horns protruding from the animorphs skull, jerking it to the side so that the males throat became exposed. he felt the larger creature stiffen below him, instinctual fear causing the animal side to take over. Abyss let out a howling bugle of fright, his wide spliced eyes staring up at the vampire in mortal terror. The demon within grinned through Spike, loving the feel of dominating another... of filling them with that dread so that he could smell it in the air. Spike pulled back though, restraining his own instinct to sink his fangs into the exposed vein that lay nestled under soft gray fur and hot flesh. he groaned in frustration as he staggered back, releasing Abyss. They both dropped to their knees on the tarred rooftop, panting heavily.

" D-does this... look... like the face of... some one 'saved'... to you?"

He stared back at Abyss through pained, self-tortured eyes.

" My own kind shuns me Abyss... I'm an outcast no matter who I am... or where I go."

Abyss allowed himself to catch his breath before answering.

" I-it's the same for him... for Angel... Don't you see Spike? Angel... is forsaken by both sides... Too 'pure' for hell... too tainted for heaven... he lives in a conscious limbo Spike... Unable to find peace on either side. A white raven. A watcher of the middle realm, trapped outside of both gates."

Abyssinian coughed slightly, rubbing his sore head at the horn base. Spike watched him, the demons mask staring at the animorph with inner spite. The blonde lowered his head to the tar top, closing his eyes as he let out a soft growl of despair.

" You make it sound like he's the one who needs saving here..."

The two males looked up in unison as thunder suddenly crashed overhead, a steady downpour cascading over them. Spike stared up at the sky with rue, as if the heavens were mocking him. His eyes lowered and met with Abyssinians', the face of his true self looking back at the disheveled beast. The blonde's brows knit in sadness.

" That is what you're saying... Isn't it? That Angel is so busy saving this fucked up world in order to redeem himself... that he's gone beyond the point to help himself... He needs someone to rescue him this time. But..., I don't know how you expect me to be able to do bollocks for him... he hates me, remember?"

Abyss slumped back against the wet rooftop, looking at the young night breed sympathetically.

" He doesn't hate you Spike... He wouldn't have held back the way he did tonight if he didn't have something to hold back for. he fears you Spike... Not your physical strength... but rather your emotional strength... it's the power that you hold over him; the power you've always exceeded him in..."

" What bloody power Aby! Eh! What damned power could I possibly hold over him?"

Spikes voice was getting strained due to his stress and he looked away, knowing this subject was getting the better of him. He'd never really liked talking personally... especially when it concerned his grandsire.

" The power of your ability to love Will... He's scared of the way he used to feel about you...

About allowing himself to be happy again..."

The thunder roared out again, the night being washed in light as an electric bolt ripped through the

sky. Spike bowed his head, crying despite himself and thankful that the rain would cover his tears. After a

moment, he stood slowly and walked over to the animorph, offering Abyss his hand which the other male

gratefully accepted.

" For jus meeting me... you sure seem to know me pet... Angel too... You hidin' something?"

He hauled Abyss up off the wet roof, staring at him with masked scrutiny. Abyss smiled softly and

shook his head.

" Not really... Some people are just easy to read."

" Bullshit! You're a piss-poor liar mate...:

" Heh, well that's my story and I'm stickin' to it..."

The animorph laughed softly, hooking his wing up over the blonde to shield him from the rain.

They walked back to the stair door and paused, Spike looking up at the larger male.

" No hard feelings... yeh luv?"

Abyssinian smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the young vampire's forehead. Spike

blinked with mild bemusement and looked at Abyss with questioning eyes.

" We're friends, you and I... We're entitled to have our fights... Besides, how can I stay mad at an

outcast like you? My black sheep?"

" That make you some sort of shepherd Aby?"

" Heh... I watch over my own... Let's leave it at that..."

" Riiiggghhht."

Spike stepped inside, Abyssinian behind him. As he walked down the stairs to their now shared loft,

he couldn't help but feel a certain warmth resonate within him at feeling that perhaps for one he really was

were he belonged... With his own, as it were... His thoughts trailed again to his grandsire, and to what Abyss

had said. Perhaps he'd had it wrong for all these years... wanting Angel to save him when it was Angel who

needed the true saving. Either way... he would make his wayward grandsire understand the way things used

to be... and should be again...


	5. Power of Persuasion

__

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

**__**

Power of Persuasion

Angel groaned deeply, lowering his head into his hands as Wes continued to pour over books he'd acquired from the Watchers. Not only was there a ton of information on his past... but much of it he hadn't even remembered until Wes had read it. The softer toned brunette looked up at his troubled boss.

"Angel? It's not all that bad..."

The Watcher frowned, trying to comfort the souled vampire.

Angel shook his head incredulously, chuckling ironically at his friends vain attempts.

" I'm a monster Wes..."

" You were a monster... What you are now is a saint! the Champion, remember?"

The night breed looked up at the mortal, staring at him for a moment.

" What kind of 'saint' drinks the blood of others? Donated or not..."

he responded for Wesley before he could mouth a protest, knowing the younger man would try to make light of that little detail. Angel sighed heavily.

" I saw Spike..."

Wesley paused, looking at his employer and friend curiously... not sure why the blonde had suddenly become the subject matter. he blinked, looking back down at the current leather bound book that was in his lap.

" Uh.. yes... Fred mentioned something about him coming to the hotel a few nights back... Must have been hard on you... Seeing him after all these years, eh Angel?"

" No, I mean, yes it was... but not a few nights ago... I-I saw him again, tonight. And I swear Wes... If I wasn't already dead, that encounter could very well have killed me..."

The Watcher tensed in concern for his friend.

" What happened? Did he do anything to you!"

Wesley set his book aside, rising from his armchair to come stand beside his companion, worry etched on his features. Although appreciating the kindness, Angel waved him off.

" I'm fine Wes, I'm fine... He didn't touch me... Not physically anyway. It's what he said to me... The way he looked at me tonight."

Wes stayed quiet for a moment, crouching down beside the disheveled vampire.

" ... Talked about the old days did he?"

Angel nodded solemnly.

" He claimed... That I had forgotten about him... About us... Said that I'd betrayed him and, God, Wes... I'm starting to believe him."

Angel stood abruptly, needing to move. He paced back and worth across the carpeting, Wesley watching him as he slid into the spot on the couch that Angel had been occupying.

" These records Wes... I mean... I don't remember half of it... Not until you read it that is. Then it all comes flooding back like some horrible nightmare that I can't wake up from. Images that once gave me pleasure now terrify me...Yet... There's not much written on Spike... Even though I know there should be considering how much time we spent together. I- I really can't remember much before the fallout... And this amnesia , or whatever the hell it is, is driving me crazy!"

" Stop pacing Angel... You're making me dizzy..."

Wes smiled sympathetically up at his boss. He scooted over as Angel nodded and slumped back down on the couch.

" I can only offer you what the Watchers know Angel, nothing more, nothing less. If it's your memories of your 'family' that you're missing, wouldn't it be best to ask the source?"

Angel shuddered.

" You mean go to Spike for my answers.."

It was a statement, not a question. The two men looked at each other in silence, Angel looking grave and distraught while Wes was trying to be as understanding as it was possible when it came to the affairs of a vampire.

" Wes... the look in his eyes tonight... I've never seen it before. I've seen rage and pain and bitterness... but never that kind of... disdain... that kind of hurt hatred towards me. he despised me tonight... I- I can't face him... Not at the chance of seeing that look in his eyes again... It'll kill me Wes, it will... I know it..."

Angel bowed his head into his hands again, his body shaking as he unsuccessfully fought back tears he never thought he'd cry over the blonde. Wes frowned softly, lightly running his hand up and down the curve of his friends back, keeping comfort in the silence between them.

****

The Next Morning

Spike awoke with a groggy groan of protest. he glanced at the gray haze that clung to the walls as the sunlight vainly fought to penetrate the heavy curtains. The blonde yawned and clicked his tongue a few times trying to rid himself of the stale taste of alcohol in his mouth. He perked at the sound that had roused him from slumber in the first place. A phone was ringing... somewhere...

Rolling from the warmth of his new bed, Spike wandered aimlessly through the empty loft apartment, trying to follow the sound of the annoying ring. Giving up on the receiver, the young vampire pushed down on the button for the speaker phone.

" Yeh.. what?"

There was a moments pause before a soft accented female voice spoke out.

" I know the voices of my employees... And you are not Abyssinian, so i am left to assume that this is William?"

Spike tensed and grit his teeth, standing over the speaker phone defensively.

" There are only two people that are allowed to call me by that name, and you ain't one of them... The name's Spike, bint..."

he slumped down into the plush couch cushions, the crushed velvet covering feeling good against his bare skin. He stared at the gray haze that littered the room, sneering at the sun's failed attempt to dust him.

" I see... very well dearest 'Spike'... My name is Ishstar, and I've been meaning to meet with you."

" Aw shite!"

Spike cursed a few more times realizing he'd just insulted his would-be employer with the whole 'bint' remark.

" S-sorry 'bout that pet... I tend to be a bit 'disagreeable' in the daylight hours... What can I do you for?"

" For free... if it's to your liking...:

Ishstar let out a sultry laugh at hearing the obviously shocked gasp come from the blonde.

" Actually, I was hoping you might come by tonight in order for us to talk business? The sooner I can get you 'on the job', sort to speak, the better."

Spike relaxed back into the cushions, running a hand through his unruly bed hair and glancing back at the phone cradle.

" Jus' what kind of job are we talkin' 'bout here luv? Why do you need me of all people...?"

Ishstar paused and Spike swore he could hear the wicked smile on her lips when she spoke again.

" Because rumor has it... You're the best at what you do dearest 'Spike'."

The blonde smirked to himself.

" Flattery will get you everywhere pet..."

" I was hoping so... Tonight then?"

The younger vampire stared at the night trying to break through the curtains once again and nodded to himself.

" Tonight."


	6. Broken Bond, Bleeding Heart

**__**

Hi all, I actually wanted to take a moment out before the real plot line kicks in to thank everyone who has read/reviewed my story. I also wanted to address that this is my first full length fic arc and that, although I love the show, I have only been able to see limited episodes of Buffy and Angel. So.. you see, the facts I'm going off of are from the few episodes I have had the luck to catch as well as other fan fics, internet bio boards, and fan novels. So.. if a few of my factoids are askew, I apologize... Also! I have changed it around a bit, by making the vampires and other non human beasties a collaboration of all the different legends and records I have read on these species. (( Ex. Vampires not being able to enter any building a human resides in unless given permission. The ancient wars of vampires vs. lycanthropes. And vampires non tolerance to standing water. that will become important later )) So please bare with me... I'm taking abilities from the TV. shows, to Anne Rice, to Bram Stoker... so... bare with me please... Like I said.. this is my first real try at this... Oh.. And there's no real time frame this is based on when compared to the show, so please try not to make any of this match up.. eheh .;; Thanks again to everyone! Now the real fun begins...

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

**__**

Broken Bond, Bleeding Heart

The manor was huge enough to house an entire European based coven... which Spike supposed, was exactly the point of this estate. The exterior was modeled like the ancient Japanese palaces, large pillars holding up bell-slanted roofs and leading into long marble floored corridors. Long crimson and ebony silk curtain tapestries hung down like huge ribbon banners from the vaulted ceilings. Incense burned in small stone shrines that were placed along the walls on either side every twenty feet or so; the wispy smoke curling into the cool night air like some sort of phantoms. The manor was both soothing and unnerving all at the same time, giving off a homey if not haunted vibe.

Abyssinian led the way along the lantern lit corridor. Kahlja walked beside Spike, her harvest moon eyes glowing even brighter in the flickering light. The night breed kept catching himself watching her, not that he blamed himself... She was stunning. He flashed his gaze to one of the many small shrines they were passing when her own eyes turned on him skeptically.

" Here we are... You ready Spike?"

" I was 'unborn' ready Aby... Lets get this over with..."

The animorph male smiled and nodded, pushing open the large wooden double doors which led to a huge yet cozy inner chamber. Spike blinked curiously, thinking he'd just walked into some gypsy safe hold. There were plush pillows and recliners scattered around the room, the colors of the fabric on them bright and vivid; almost alive. Two large fountains bubbled on either side of the room, one flowing clear, the other crimson. A blood fountain. At least twenty other pairs of eyes turned to the newcomers, male and female alike. Almost all were pale skinned... as typical of vampires. Those with bronzed skin were obviously night breeds of foreign lands. Clothing seemed to be of little concern here considering that most occupants of this safe house or coven, which ever it may have been, were wearing very little... If any at all. Nearly everyone was bare-chested, save for an Egyptian or Asian looking neck ornament here and there, and simple silk loincloths or guarders were worn to cover genitalia... Though... A few nude enthusiasts could be spotted as well. Spike suddenly felt very over dressed.

" This... is not what I was expecting... Jus' who is your employer exactly luv?"

The blonde glanced over at his two companions curiously.

" Ishstar is one of the ancients, a member of the house of Ptolemy. She tends to live a life that remains heavily connected to her bloodline roots. Keeping the past 'alive' as it were... as ironic as that may be..."

Abyss smiled, trying to explain. Spike's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He cast his gaze around the room again.

" The Ptolemy line? That's one of the last remaining pure lines... That would mean she's an ancient.. related to Cleo too."

" Yes... Born into the family... it is this that makes her so strong among her own kind, physically, magically, and politically. Ishstar is one of the last remaining of the Ptolemy, besides her elder sister Cleo... An ancient by all right, though she is the youngest of her immediate family. I'm sure a master vampire such as yourself can appreciate that... yes Spike?"

The platinum blonde nodded at Abyssinian, puffing out an impressed breath. It was rare that a lower class vampire got to meet an ancient, even with master status... Rarer still was an ancient calling upon a lower level for help.

" And all the others? ... Are they...?"

" Some are her children, others are fledglings... The remaining ones are simply followers, family friends, or vampires seeking sanctuary from anywhere of a decade to a century..."

" And those that remain are the slave labor, eh Abyssinian?"

All three companions looked over at the deep voice, staring at the tall lean man who'd walked up to them without their being aware of it. Abyss and Kahlja both seemed to tense a bit in surprise.

" Arreck..."

Abyss frowned, his ears pinning back. The other male smiled, walking up to them and running a slender hand across the soft fur ruff on Abyssinian's cheek.

" It's been a while old friend... We should catch up..."

His gaze flickered to the fem.

" Kahlja... You're looking as lovely as always... I see you've brought our young 'errand boy' with you... Good..."

Arreck's eyes leveled on Spike, catching the vampire off guard with how intense the new males gaze was. Arreck was tall and lean, strong toned muscles rippling under toned copper-cream skin. His hair was the color of spun gold... light and shimmering, not that bright brass blonde that was common in the states...He looked Arabian , and the accent in his voice hinted at a middle eastern lineage. Spike stared back at him, captivated by his eyes. He was a hybrid... One eye was a rich hazel brown, and the other crystal blue. That was one of the rarest human traits he'd ever encountered that wasn't classified as a birth defect. it was stunningly alluring. The blonde vampire shook his head, realizing only after the initial trance had worn off that he'd been asked a question.

" Huh? .. Wha-? I mean... Sorry, could you repeat that mate?"

Arreck gave Spike a wry smile, tilting his head to the side as an older brother might mock his younger sibling. it pissed the young vampire off more then he cared to admit.

" I asked, young master, if you really think you're up to snuff to get this task done for my mistress...?"

Spike shrugged, looking away from the golden-haired man.

" Dunno pet... Depends on what it is I suppose..."

He fished out a fag and his lighter, needing to calm his nerves. The blonde could feel the taller mans eyes on him and it made his skin crawl. Arreck was beautiful.. but he gave Spike a bad feeling in the back of his mind, where the instinctual side was.

" Indeed... I suppose we all have our limits, yes young man?"

" Oy! I've never not finished any job mate! So as long as it isn't bloody 'mission impossible', I'll get it done, kay!"

Abyss stepped forward, placing a gentle paw on Spike's shoulder to sooth him. it seemed to work somewhat as the vampire stepped down, backing off to save his own sense of pride.

" Take us to Ishstar or get out of our way Arreck... There's no need to weasel your way under his skin like you do with everyone else."

The animorph held a steady gaze with the golden-haired male, each seeming to size the other one up for a fight. After a moment, Arreck turned and tilted his head to the side.

" Follow me then... Mistress Ishstar has been waiting."

Kahlja stepped up beside her two male companions, smiling softly at them, then looking at Spike.

" Don't worry about that prick Spike... Arreck's just bitter that he became a servant instead of ruling like he was born to..."

The night breed grinned impishly.

" Stuffy boy is royalty? I guess that makes sense..."

Abyss chuckled, interjecting.

" Yes, Arreck was born a prince of a race that was dying anyway... His tribe has disbanded, and so he stays here... he's not the boss, but he's her right hand man, which I suppose is a good substitute for him."

" Though it is amusing to see him get so uptight around us... We're free lance employees you see. We can come and go as we please and can refuse a job if we choose to. Arreck isn't so lucky."

Kahlja smirked with an almost child like mirth.

" So he's Ishstar's lapdog?"

Spike glanced at the fem at his side as they followed the would-be prince.

"Hn.. Bingo."

All three companions chuckled, stopping with innocent smiles as Arreck paused to look back at them.

Spike was taken off guard once again by Ishstar's beauty when he was presented to her.

Ishstar looked young, only in her late teens maybe... But her eyes held the wisdom of the world. Her skin was a far richer copper than Arrecks and the chole under her eyes accented the Egyptian in her blood. Her hair was as black as ebony and fell to her waist in wavy tresses. She had the body of a goddess but the eyes of a devil; alluring but chilling.

" So... You're the 'Spike' I've heard so much about over the years? I must say... Angelus has good taste in his men."

Spike tensed at his grandsire's name, as well as the innuendo behind the vampiress' words. he grit his teeth into a wicked smile and shrugged.

" Honestly.. I wouldn't know luv... All he's had these years past is bints with faces I don't even think he can remember... Besides... I'm Dru's... Not his..."

" But he had you first... didn't he? Angelus was your first and he took you as a mortal before dear Drusilla gave you her silver kiss of jealousy."

The blonde flinched a bit at the memories that suddenly flooded his minds eye. He let out a soft groan at the images and the effect they had on his body. Ishstar seemed to give him a pleased smile, seeing that her words of truth had struck the right nerve.

" How can you still care for a man so much... who turned his back on you so easily...?"

" ... Shut up..."

The younger vampire hissed, his fists balled in rage. it was too hard to be confronted like this... Especially when there was truth behind her cruel words.

" it doesn't matter what happened between Angelus and I... it was in the past... Besides, my heart belongs to Dru."

There was a moment of silence where the two vampire stared at each other.

" Does it?"

Ishstar raised a skeptical eyebrow.

" I only ask due to how long it's been since you've even seen Drusilla... Not to mention all the time you recently spent with Angelus..."

" He needed my help... not that he'd admit it. Besides... I needed a change from good ol' Sunnydale. "

" I see..."

Spike sighed, desperately wanting to change the subject. He pulled out another fag and lit it off the butt of his last one, not bothering with a lighter.

" So... about this job then?"

Ishstar grinned softly, reclining back further into her 'throne' of plush pillows.

" You get right to the point, don't you dearest 'Spike'?"

The blonde smirked, taking a drag and resting his hands on his waist.

" What can I say...? I didn't exactly come all this way just to take a trip down bleedin' 'memory lane' with some bi- I mean, vamp I've never met... I came here for some easy money. So if you don't mind... I'd rather we cut the chit-chat and get down to 'brass tacks' as the Americans say, eh luv?"

Arreck growled at Spikes tone, warning him to keep his temper in line. The vampire gave him an equally warning glare before Abyss hissed an interjection to settle them both. Ishstar stayed quiet the whole time but had an expression of utter amusement on her face.

" Very well... to business then..."

The vampiress leaned up from her throne of pillows and stood, beckoning Spike to follow her as she walked back into the main room that held the other inhabitants of this safe house. She greeted them with a subtle nod of her head before speaking to Spike.

" From what I've heard, you are a thief by trade... Is that right 'Spike'?"

The blonde shrugged.

" Yeh, I guess... Among other things... What of it?"

" Hn... as bitey as ever I see William..."

" It's Spike lady... I told you before..."

" Yes yes, that only two people are allowed to call you by that name and I'm not one of them... I'm assuming that Drusilla and Angelus are though?"

" Yeh..."

Ishstar smiled and leaned back against a marble pillar, once more beckoning the younger night breed closer. Spike smirked a bit and walked up to her, allowing their bodies to touch at the hip. the vampiress seemed pleased with his 'obedience' and continued.

" There is an item I'd like you to pick up for me... A body actually."

Spike cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

" A corpse? Pet, I don't know if you realize, but dead bodies aren't exactly kept under heavy security... I don't see why you'd need me to.."

" It's in a crypt. A tomb that i am not allowed to enter. Only one of your bloodline may enter. So you see... You're the key to my treasure box. Do this for me dear 'Spike', and I'll make it more than worth your while..."

She sealed her lips over Spikes, kissing him deeply. The blonde blinked in surprise at the sudden lip lock, but something stopped him from pulling away. It was as if a voice in his mind was whispering to him, telling him that he would find the answers to all his many questions against those lips. Spike's eyes shaded heavily as he tilted his head into the kiss, drinking false wisdom from the vampiress.

Ishstar pulled away, smiling in satisfaction at the younger night breed. Spike felt lightheaded, almost drunk... And he liked it.

" So luv... Just where is this body you crave?"

The Egyptian gave a feline grin and twirled a lock of her long silky hair.

" In Israel, under ground in one of the burial crypts. not hard at all for a master thief such as yourself."

Spike snapped out of his daze almost immediately, not foolish enough to miss the location he'd be in...

" Israel! Whoa whoa whoa pet! We're talkin' desert here! As in, no place for me to hide when in the daytime! Fuck that! I'm not going on any suicide mission... No bloody way in hell!"

" Calm down before you hurt yourself 'Spike'. I already have that figured out."

The blonde growled in irritation.

" What, can you magically get rid of the sun or somethin'? 'Cause other then that, you ain't gettin' me to the damn desert."

Ishstar pushed off the pillar, looking back over her shoulder at the British vampire.

" No... not the sun... But perhaps you intolerance to it."

Spike turned, looking at her quizzically.

" Say what?"

The Egyptian vampiress cooed, stroking the wavy hair of some young brunette male vampire. her eyes came back to lock on Spikes.

" If I can assure your safety from the sunlight... will you complete this task for me dearest 'Spike'?"

The blonde fidgeted, suddenly aware of all the pair of eyes on him. It felt like one of those American quiz shows, where the clock was ticking away his time and his answer would either gain him great rewards or devastate him. Swallowing hard, Spike ran a hand through his bleached hair.

" You swear that you can stop me from gettin' dusted?"

Ishstar raised an intrigued eyebrow at the obvious uncertainty in his voice, but a sweet smile spread across her lips and she gave a subtle nod of reassurance. Spike chewed his bottom lip before letting out a huff of reassignment.

" Yeh... ok, I'll do it pet. Better make it worth the trouble though..."

Ishstar's eyes sparkled with delight and she cast a glance at her minions.

" Quite excellent my dear Will- I mean 'Spike'... Not to worry... You will be handsomely compensated for your troubles my sweet childe... To save you... I give you back your innocence. Embrace your new life 'Spike', for you are now reborn."

Spike's eyes grew large in fear as a strangled cry of pain caught in his throat. A burning heat erupted in his core, flooding his body to an almost overwhelming extent. His hand lifted to his throat as hot rich blood began to flow freely from a puncture would that had long since healed. As his heart gave a lurch, beating rapidly with the sudden burst of adrenaline in his veins, Spike dropped to his knees and gulped in a series of ragged breaths into burning lungs. He stared up at Ishstar in horror.

" W-what the bloody 'ell di-... did you do to me!"

Ishstar walked up to him, gently cradling his chin in her slender and now freezing hand.

" I have cursed you with your own mortality dear 'Spike', released you form your blood claim from Drusilla. You are now free... And human once again. The sun will no longer shun you, but fear this... You are now just as fragile as any other mortal... Take care of your body."

Spike shuddered, his body trembling as systems that had lain dormant for over 140 years jump started back to life. His eyes glassed over under heavy lids and he felt himself dropping into the fuzzy warmth of unconsciousness. The blonde dropped to onto his side, too weak to hold himself up any longer.

As the darkness crept in, enveloping him in it's gentle embrace he could hear his name being cried out in a panicked voice that must have belonged to Abyssinian. He was barely aware of Ishstar giving orders for someone to treat the wound in his throat so he wouldn't bleed to death. And yet, although he couldn't be quite sure, Spike swore he could hear a deeper gentle voice calling to him by his true name... A voice he hadn't heard in almost a century... As his eyes slid closed and he let the darkness swallow him, Spike could have sworn he heard Angelus crying out to him in anguish...


	7. Family Tree

__

Salvation of the Fallen

Written by Ashen Ravenwing

**__**

Family Tree

The younger man let out a heated moan, throwing his head back against the soft goose down pillows as the brunette claimed him again and again. Their cries and groans of ecstasy stayed soft so as not to wake up the manor, but resounded enough to fill the room with the sounds of their passionate connection. Although the sandy blonde was well into his early twenties, a man in all rights, he still had yet to wed and was still a 'virgin' to many ways of the world. This included the blasphemous act of sharing your bed with one of the same sex. yet, God be blind to this sight and take a deaf ear to the needy cries of building climax; the young master of this house could not have refused his guests advances, even if he'd wanted to. The dark haired stranger had not arrived alone, though he might as well have for the younger man could not stop himself from being captivated by him. this rouge told stories that although he knew to be fables were nonetheless intriguing and he could listen to that deep rich voice carry on for hours at a time. When the stranger had approached him in his study, the dirty blonde had been slightly abash by the hunger he saw radiating in this handsome strangers eyes... But his coaxing touch had been so tender, and his syrupy voice soothing and reassuring... weaving promises of forbidden fruit and the sweet blasphemy that followed...

" Oh God! Angelus!"

William arched against his sinful lovers chest, arms wrapped over the broad shoulders that seemed to shield him from the terrors of the world and encased him in a hot cocoon of ecstasy.

Angelus nearly purred the 'boys' name, storm colored eyes hooded under passion heavy lids watching the young mortals expression. He knew the his little treasure was untainted and that it would be painful for him his first time around, especially when being claimed by a vampire master as powerful as he was. Angelus was constantly aware of his strength, putting little effort into his thrusts so as not to split his precious pet in twine. The vampire had wanted the blonde the moment he'd laid eyes on him. William was a beautiful man with a good heart and passionate soul... It was rare to find one as pure natured as him in these times. It was this reason that he had held his initial instinct to claim him as a childe at bay. Angelus loved this mortal...A classic 'love at first sight'. His purity... his fragility... his mortality... It was all so beautiful and Angelus loved him for it. Only when this true profound emotion sank in did the brunette no longer want him for his own, but rather as his own. he wanted to claim William is his pure form... And it hadn't taken much to coax his love into accepting his offer... That was beautiful as well...

A sudden cry of pain erupted from the blonde and Angelus, startled, looked up quickly to see what was wrong.

" William!"

He gasped in horror and leaned up and away at seeing the body of his lover sprawled out motionless under him, crimson seeping from a puncture in his throat and... without a face. Where Williams angelic visage had once been was a faceless pallet of flesh tone. Like a two dimensional painting of a man who had been left incomplete. Angelus cried out in confused anger and fear, shaking the body below him and calling out his name over and over, But, no matter how hard he shook the boy, how anguished his pleas became, William would not revive and rather turned to dust... slipping through Angelus' fingers. Tears streaming down his cheeks, the vampire threw his head back and let out a chilling scream of torment.

" WILLIAM!"

Angel awoke with a start, his eyes wide in panic and breath coming out rapidly. His fingers gripped his sheets like a vise, his body trembling with how shot his nerves were. Once he'd had a moment to calm down and take one last soothing breath, Angel ran a hand through his short unruly brown hair.

Where the hell had that dream come from? And why now of all times? Angel had had this dream before, though it had ended much differently the other times. Usually when that dream took him during sleep he would wake calmly and finding that he needed to coax a weeping erection into submission once again... But not this time... This was different... and quite unnerving in all truth. Angel had not woken up that horrified since he'd first gotten his soul back and had been plagued by Angelus' memories. Perhaps that's why he had subconsciously locked them all away? Angel shuddered and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Even though he no longer sweated, unless making love, he felt as though his body was slick with it... and he couldn't shake the weird creeping feeling that was crawling along his spine...

By the time he stepped out of the shower, Angel knew in his gut that something was very wrong. A part of him seemed to be out of place, missing even... And he had a dreadful feeling that he knew exactly what that part was... Or rather, who.

" ...Spike..."

20 minutes later

Wesley looked up from behind the front desk as Angel walked down the stairs in only a pair of loose fit, waist hugging sweat. He tilted his head to the side curiously and checked his wristwatch.

" It's only ten past noon... You're up early... Washed and everything even! I must say, I'm impressed Angel."

The vampire faked a smile and stretched his arms up over his head as he descended the final step and walked over to the Watcher.

" Any messages I should know about Wes?"

He didn't bother waiting for an answer before shuffling into the kitchen for a mug of blood. Wesley shook his head with a small smile at his boss' predictable behavior.

" Not really... A few tips came in on some of the cases, but Gunn and Fred are already looking into them. Oh... And your mother called."

Wesley chuckled as he heard a loud sputtering sound and Angel cough a few times. The vampire's head popped around the corner in bewilderment as he wiped away the chocked up blood off his chin.

" W-what did you say!"

" I was kidding Angel, honestly... Just a bit of office humor..."

The Watcher chuckled again, turning away to look at some files and hide the satisfied grin on his face. Angel stared at Wesley's back for a moment longer, his brow knit in astonished confusion. Was it coincidence that Wes would say that when he'd just had the dream about Spike... And now thoughts of his lost Darla... His lover for centuries and his dark 'mother' as well... Angel shivered and turned back into the kitchen to clean up the mess he'd made and retrieve a fresh mug from the fridge. He was just taking a sip from the new mug when he heard the phone ring in the other room. He heard Wes pick up and talk for a brief moment before his frame appeared in the doorway, a worried look on his face.

" Uh... phone's for you Angel..."

The brunette glanced up curiously and set down his mug, walking into the main room and towards the far door.

" Ok Wes, I'll take it in my office. Patch it through will you?"

The other man nodded slowly and went behind the reception desk to transfer the call. Angel shut the door and reclined back into his leather chair; picking up the receiver as the cradle toned that he had a call on hold.

" Angel Investigations, Angel speaking. How may I help you?"

There was a moments pause before a soft yet chilling voice from the past whispered into the phone.

" Hello daddy... have you missed me?"

" A chill ran down Angel's spine, making him shudder.

" ... Dru..."

A soft sprinkle of silvery laughter met his ear.

" So, you haven't forgotten me... I'm glad. Tell me daddy... Have you been dreaming lately?"

Angel inhaled a crisp breath, his brows knitting in pain. he leaned back in his chair, cradling the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

" I could never forget you Drusilla... not ever... But, how did you know?"

" I've been dreaming too... but this last one scared me so that i couldn't stay asleep. I'm so worried that something terrible has happened to our little Spiky."

Angel frowned, closing his eyes as the image of his once beloved flashed through his mind. A faceless corpse that faded to dust in his hands.

" Yeh... I get that feeling too. I woke up today with this sickening feeling in my gut that i still can't escape. It's like Spike just..."

"Vanished?"

" ...Yeh... I've always been able to feel him, even if we were miles apart... His presence has nave just... disappeared. "

There was a moment of silent reverie between them.

" Angel... I know I haven't always pleased you in the past... I understand how upset you were with me when I took lovely William away from you... But... I couldn't stand it. The way you looked at him that entire night, pining for him like you were. I hated knowing that your eyes were no longer on me, and that if I didn't do something, they might never be again. I wanted you to love me, and only me."

" Dru... please..."

Angel sighed at hearing his childe sniffle softly on the opposite line.

" Listen to me Angel... I took William from you out of spite, not love as you would have, but... That doesn't mean that I haven't grown to love him since then..."

" Dru... you abandoned him five years ago!"

" He gave me to a slayer! I'd say we're even!"

Angel had to admit that it was a good point. Spike had felt betrayed by Dru, and so to prove his devotion to Buffy had held her captive to be staked. 'All's fair in love and war' came to mind. Still... in a way... He's done the same to Darla, so he didn't have right to criticize either of them.

" Daddy... Spiky is precious to me in his own way, as I know deep down he is to you too. I don't want anything bad to happen to him that we aren't in control of. Please daddy... If you did anything for me, bring our William back to us safely. He's always loved you more... needed and trusted you... if anyone could bring him back, it would be you Angel. He needs you right now, I can feel it. Needs you now more than he ever has. I have visions of him crying out your name somewhere... Please Angel, I ask only this one thing of you... Find him and take care of him. I'm sure if you let him in again, as you once did all those years ago... He could heal many of your festering wounds within."

It took a moment for Angel to process all that had been said. He bowed his head, covering his eyes with one hand as he thought about what it would mean to have Spike back in his life. Angel groaned internally and leaned back all the way in his chair, face pointed at the ceiling.

" I-I'll get him back Dru... No matter what, I'll bring Spike home. I promise."

" ... Thank you Angel... thank you so much..."

" I'll talk to you later Dru... Stay out of trouble, ok?"

" Yes daddy... I love you."

" ... And I, you... Goodbye Drusilla."

" For now..."

Angel hung up and tried to clear the turmoil in his brain. His family was falling apart and somehow... he'd have to pull it together again... Somehow. Angel's fist gripped over his heart as if the ache inside was just too painful to bare.

" I'll get you back William... I promise you that... If you wait for me just... a bit longer... I swear... I'll come back for you..."


	8. Lost Childe

**_Salvation of the Fallen_**

Written By: Ashen Ravenwing

**Lost Childe**

Spike blinked open hazy eyes, his head feeling like it had a high school drum line practice pounding inside it. He groaned in protest and squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to drown out the throbbing pain. His whole body felt like twice run over road kill. He wasn't even so sure he could move he felt so sore… And this warm radiating heat was resting on his bare arms and exposed shoulders. It felt wonderful. Spike's eyes snapped open in horror as he realized that the warmth spreading over him was, in fact, sunlight that was streaming in through the open window above his bed.

"Shite!"

He leapt to the opposite side of the bed, nearly slamming into the animorph in the process. Spike scrambled against the joint in the wall behind Abyss who was staring at him in surprise.

"Close the blinds! Damnit close the blinds now!"

"Spike… calm down."

"Close them! You want me dead?"

The blonde turned frantically, almost trying to climb up the wall before Abyss yanked him back down and pinned him to the mattress under him. Spike cried out as he was once more drenched in sunlight, squirming in vain under the weight of the male above him. He hadn't remembered Abyss being so much stronger than him.

"Just lay still before you hurt yourself Spike! You can't climb walls anymore even if you wanted to. Listen to me and calm down!"

Spike whimpered but obeyed, forfeiting his fidgeting although his body stayed tense. He stared up at the animorph above him with confused eyes.

"Y'see my friend? The sunlight won't hurt you anymore. It's not so strange considering what else you're doing unconsciously… like breathing for one…"

The young man blinked a few times, as if that realization had just hit him. His blue eyes rolled backwards a bit to look at the open window above him. It was uncanny… the breath he drew into his longs, the steady heartbeat thrumming in his chest… Spike shuddered and quickly rolled to his side as Abyssinian released him, his body trembling with dry heaves. A deep groan escaped him as he hung weakly off the side of the bed, Abyss gently stroking the length of his bare back.

"Take it easy my friend… it's going to take you a while to get reacquainted with your human body."

Spike sputtered as his response was cut off by another dry retch. He slowly shook his head, trying to clear the swirling turmoil within.

"H-how…? How did this…h-happen to me…?'

He rolled onto his back, taking a ragged breath and staring up at Abyss with watery eyes.

"You don't remember any of it… Do you Spike?"

The winged male frowned softly at the look of utter despair on his companions face. Trying to comfort the young man, Abyss hooked an arm over Spikes' waist so that he was propped up comfortably half leaning over Spike, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"No worries my friend… I'll bring you up to speed. Y'see, after Ishstar released you from your blood tie to Drusilla… Your body started to go through the changes of reverting back into mortality. You were bleeding pretty bad from your neck, and although we patched up the wound fast enough… You still lost a lot of blood. You became pretty sick because of it… but it seems as though you're recovering quite well now."

Spike took a disbelieving look around him, his hand subconsciously moving to his neck and caressing the indented scars of the puncture wound Dru had given him more than a century ago. He winced at how tender it was to the touch.

"…How long have I been here then…?"

"Going on three days now… This being the third and not including the night we got here… It was too dangerous to move you back to the loft before we knew you would be ok…"

Spike started to tremble, his eyes welling with tears that he couldn't contain. Three days of his life had passed him by and he had no memory of any of them. He crossed his arms over his face to hide the flood of emotion.

"Bollocks! Why am I crying? I never cry like this…and they won't stop!"

He let out a sad pain-filled laugh of embarrassment. Abyssinian watched his quietly, his free paw lifting to stroke back the blondes' pillow tossed hair.

"It's ok Spike, let it out… It's not unusual for a transformation this drastic to cause a large emotional reaction… Better to let all the feelings out now… You'll feel better."

The young blonde let out an ironic laugh but took the other males advice all the same, allowing everything that was built up inside to come streaming out in burning tears and harsh bursts of anger. All the anguish and guilt, all the rage and bitter fear… every tortured emotion that he'd held in for years poured out of him and filled the small room. Once the tears had dried and his breathing once more became soft and steady, Spikes blue eyes flittered up the male that was still leaning over him slightly…Who had been there to comfort him even though they barely knew each other. The blonde managed a weak smile of gratitude.

"Thanks mate… You're one of the great ones in this world…"

Abyss smiled and trailed a paw gently across Spikes emotion flushed cheek.

"I don't know about how great I am dear Spike, but I'm always here for you should you need me…"

Spike hooded his eyes at the caress and sighed in contentment. After a moment, a small smile curled his lips as he shifted onto his side, playfully batting away Abyss' paw.

"Hn, yeh yeh luv… I know… And same goes from me to you… Now cut the mushy act before someone walks in on us and thinks we're a pair of swoonin' poufs."

Abyss leaned up, giving him a wry smile in return. He cast his eyes to the floor.

"No… We wouldn't want that."

The blonde nodded absently in agreement before he realized what Abyssinians' tone and body language alluded to. His head snapped back up in surprise as he stared at the other male in disbelief.

"Aby! Are you serious? You're a lily?"

Spike leaned up slightly, blinking curiously at his teammate. Abyss seemed to blush and smirked, casting a soft gaze on his friend.

"Let's not make a big deal about it Spike… It doesn't change our relationship at all… Just added information…ok?"

The animorphs' voice almost hinted at pleading and Spike realized that most people probably didn't know… And that's how Abyss seemed to want to keep it. The blonde smiled, respecting that wish due to the admiration he already held for the other male. He tilted his head to the side slightly to rest on the curve of one of his bare shoulders.

"Wow… And I could have sworn that you and Kahlja?"

Abyss chuckled, a wash of relief seeming to come over him at the younger mans obvious acceptance of this new information.

"Well, actually…I'm bisexual… and Kahlja and I were together at one point. But, we both make better business partners than lovers… And that's fine with us. I prefer the male form anyway."

Spike cocked an amused eyebrow, grinning cheekily in spite of himself.

"You were with Kahlja after all? Lucky bastard… But, hn… With what you claim, I gotta watch my butt around you eh luv?"

Abyss looked taken off guard by the playful accusation and blinked. Quite seriously, he leaned in far more forward, making Spikes' breath catch at the light but tender kiss. Abyss grinned softly as he pulled away.

"Actually Spike… I do find you extremely attractive… But, you're not quite…'furry' enough for my personal taste. So sorry to break your heart."

Both stared at each other for a silent moment before they nearly choked on their withheld laughter and they busted up in glee. The two males fell back to opposite sides of the bed, holding their sides with the pain of their laughter. Once both had calmed down, Spike smiled with a warm grin.

"Oy…Aby?"

"Hn… yeh Spike?"

"…Thanks mate…"

"…Nah, don't mention it… You and I, we look out for each other, yeh?"

"Till the day I die Aby… Tha's for sure…"

**Later That Evening…**

"Angel Investigations, Angel speaking. Can I help you?"

"…Evenin' peaches…"

Spike frowned softly at hearing the stunned silence on the other line. He drew in a shuddering breath at the sound of Angel's voice… He hadn't realized how much he'd missed that voice… especially now.

"Spike… Where are you?"

"Still in town, but no worries, I'll be gone in a day or so… Didn't mean to be any trouble pet…"

Angel sighed into the receiver, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"… You're not any trouble Spike… don't say that. I don't care if you're in LA. A-are you ok?"

The blonde blinked at the sincerity in Angel's voice. It was unusual that Angel would apologize for anything he'd said towards Spike… even more so was him seeming worried. Spike leaned his head against his shoulder, holding the receiver to the opposite ear as he watched the headlights of cars below snake their way through the city. The night air felt good, cool and fresh on his face and bare torso. He was starting to become quite fond of this rooftop.

"I-I'm fine… A bit confused about some things…but fine. How 'bout you pet?"

"Fine too Spike…concerned about you though… You sure you're ok? I'd like to see you if I can."

Spike closed his eyes, tears burning against the lids. He hated all this damn emotion, but Ishstar claimed that he was going to be particularly vulnerable for about a week as his body readjusted… Then he'd be back to his old self again. Of course, it didn't help matters that Angel was finally showing the kind of concern and affection he'd been pining to obtain for years… Spike cursed himself mentally and looked back out across the city as the inevitable wet trail traveled down his cheek.

"Lot's changed the last few days luv… but none of it killed me, so I guess that's a bonus…but… I don't think it's too good an idea for us to see each other right now… Maybe when I get back, eh? Don't worry 'bout me…"

Inside though, Spike could hear the whispered truth that he wanted to speak but never could. Rather he wished to say 'Please don't stop worrying about me…'

"I see… I'm not the only one though you know Spike. Others have been asking about you… Do you believe that she asked me to actually 'look after you'? I never thought she'd say those words to me… Always such an independent… and yet, not so much. It's odd, isn't it Spike?"

"Dru…"

"Yeh…Dru…"

Spike swallowed hard. It had been a few years since he'd last heard from Drusilla, let alone seen her. It was painful to think about their intimate fallout… All for the sake of another woman who didn't truly love him to begin with… The blonde stifled a choked sob, bowing his head and moving his free hand up to grasp the back of his neck.

"Spike… Are you still there?"

Angel's voice called to him. Lifting his head to the dark sky, Spike drew in a deep calming breath but winced as his voice cracked when he responded.

"A-aye Angel… I'm right here..."

"Are… Are you crying Spike?"

"…And if I am…?"

"Spike…"

A deep groan escaped Spike's throat at hearing his name whispered so compassionately in that voice. Damn his heart for still loving that man as profoundly as he did… Angel didn't have a clue what kind of power he still held over the younger man… That just showing him the slightest warmth melted his rough exterior and laid him bare.

"I-I gotta go Angel… I'll talk to you later."

"Spike! Wait… please… Don't leave me in the dark…"

The brit paused, chewing his bottom lip.

"Oy, Angel?"

"What is it Spike?"

"I called you 'pet' twice… and 'luv' once…and you didn't correct me… That's gotta mean somethin' … Right?"

He could hear Angel take a thoughtful pause on the other end.

"Guess it doesn't bother me anymore…"

Spike gave a dry smile to the night.

"Hn… Then I guess there's hope for me yet…"

With that, Spike pulled the receiver away and clicked it off. Placing the headset on the concrete banister molding, Spike pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, leaning his arms on his knees and bowing his head.

"Spike?"

He looked up at the fem, nodding to her quietly.

"Went bad did it?"

Kahlja walked up to her comrade and gently ran her fingers through his soft bleached hair.

"No, rather well actually… Just hard to hear his voice I guess… He was actually… worried."

"Hn… I'd imagine he'd know something was wrong. He's your family…"

"Correction was my family… Not a vamp anymore. I'm alone now…"

Spike seemed pained by this and leaned into Kahlja as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're not alone Spike… We're still here with you… and if he seemed worried, than Angel must still care for you."

Spike closed his eyes, listening to his heart beat in time with hers. He tilted his head to rest on her shoulder and wrapped and arm casually around her waist; eyes watching the cars cruise by in the world below them.

"Yeh… I hope you're right luv… 'Cause if you're wrong, I've got no past to turn to… And that can make life damn bloody lonely."


	9. Intermission

**_Salvation of the Fallen_**

Written By: Ashen Ravenwing

**Intermission**

Angel hung up the phone and rested his elbows on his desk, his chin resting on his clasped hands. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wrap his mind around the image of Spike crying. Angel closed his eyes, his brow furrowing at the emotions of guilt that accompanied that image. He really had let Spike down in a lot of ways…Just as Spike had let him down too…but… He'd never made the blonde cry before. At least… not to his knowledge. And why was Spike crying in the first place? It wasn't like him to get so emotional like that… even when it concerned Drusilla. Spikes' best emotion was and always had been anger…Then again… Although Spike had the temperament of a rattlesnake, his heart was as big as a giants'… Maybe this last argument had just been too much for him?

Groaning in mild frustration, Angel turned to his computer, typing up a letter to his associates. If Spike was going somewhere, Angel wanted to know where he was from then on. He'd promised Drusilla to look after the younger man… And he'd promised himself as well. Hopefully Gunn and Cordy would get the message in time to track the blonde's movements.

There was a knock on the door as he was typing and Angel glanced to the side only to see Wesley in the doorway.

"Who was that Angel? New client maybe?"

"More like an old one… seeking solace."

Wes blinked curiously, tilting his head to the side. He ran a hand through his short mousy brown hair and shrugged, adjusting his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Alright then… Umm…, I was wondering how that other case was coming… Any luck on finding our mysterious sewer friend?"

"No, unfortunately not. I've been a bit preoccupied… Sorry Wes."

Angel knew that the Watcher was referring to some sort of demon who'd been lurking in the LA underground and pulling down unsuspecting civilians to 'keep it company' as it were. The creature, whatever it was, was becoming a nuisance. Angel knew it was a top priority, but his mind had been too focused on Spike the last week that he hadn't had the chance to give his work any attention.

"I'll look into it right away…Just… give me till tomorrow to get all this other stuff in order. I swear I'll be back on track by tomorrow night. I'm sorry about all this Wes…"

"Calm down Angel… It's ok. Take your time. You look a bit busted as it is 'boss'…Maybe you should take the rest of the night off?"

"Uh… sounds good Wes… I just might do that as soon as I get all…this… together."

Angel threw his hands up in frustration at the mounds of paperwork and case files.

Wesley laughed sympathetically and nodded in understanding. He moved aside as Winifred peeked her head in the doorway.

"Uh, hate to interrupt you two… but… A guest is here to see you Angel. Do you have some spare time?"

A cheerful, knowing smile played on her lips.

"Ugh, God, does it ever end!"

Angel groaned in aggravation, gripping his hair with both hands.

"Oh, nice pops… That how you greet all your visitors… or am I just special?"

Angel looked up in surprise at the young man standing in the doorway, his jaw dropping slightly. The younger brunette smiled at the older vampire, cocking a smug eyebrow that rang all too familiar of Spike. The older man continued to stare in disbelief.

"…Connor…"

"Yeh, it's good to be home dad… Miss me?"

Angel cast an amazed look at his co-workers and at seeing their grins, looked back at his son. He walked towards him slowly at first, not sure if the boy would move away. Yet, at seeing the softness in his child's eyes and his body relaxed at his approach, Angel closed the gap and wrapped his son into a tender hug. Connor's smile deepened slightly as he lifted a hand to rest on his fathers back in response. Angel felt more elated than he had in the last few months.

"Yeh… of course I did… Welcome home Connor."


End file.
